One Minor Technicality/Transcript
This is a transcript for the fourth episode of the first season of ''Space Goofs. Transcript (Mailbox Etno (as was transformed by the SMTV) stands alone in the sidewalk near the Aliens' house gate, patiently waiting for the mailman and looked with his right eyes and heard him whistling, now gives a very bored look.) Mailman: (whistling) (The mailman pulls Mailbox Etno's mouth wide open and puts lots of envelopes in his mouth with his cheeks puffed up and he walks off. Also, he's giving a stare and now goes into the Aliens' house foyer) Mailbox Etno: Huph, bleugh! (spitting out all of his mail, with his frustrated look) Bills! Nothing but bills, bills, bills! (searching for the package with his mailbox flag which he should've supposed to come) Hmm. Thirty-seven years I've been waiting for that package to come, and not one sign of it! I was sure it would come today. The guys were really counting on it. (going upstairs into the Aliens' attic) Next time, I'll have to shout out for Express Post. SMTV Chorus: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. (In the Aliens' attic, full of eight boxes, Candy is moving boxes in a ladder for our spaceship with a missing part, plus Bud, Gorgious and Stereo are looking at Etno, happily to hear about the package arriving.) Candy: Did it come, Etno? Etno: (shaking his head no, with his depressed, but a frowny look) No, Candy. I'm afraid not. (lowering his face) We can only hope that it'll arrive tomorrow. Stereo #1: But what about... Stereo #2: ...the spaceship? (Gorgious looking at him) How would we leave this planet... Stereo #1: ...without the selenium rectifier to give it propulsion? Etno: I don't know, Stereo. (gives a frowny face) (Etno is looking up on his telescope, spinning the lever to get a closer look up the asteroid (from far and too very close from the telescope's point of view), that is about to head on Earth, being in apocalypse and danger.) Etno: The asteroid is still moving on the same trajectory toward us. I estimated an interplanetary collision will occur... (Holding the lever and the telescope's pipe with his hand and looking on it with his eye) ...in the next 48 Earth hours? (Bud's eyes are shocked in horror, but now are completely bloodshot with lines.) Full taking it into account, (calculating the distance of the asteroid with his calculator) extreme acceleration of the asteroid... Etno: (off background with the Aliens looking at him) ...as it comes into contact with Earth's gravitational pull. (in his chair from the telescope with one eye open and one eye closed) In all likelyhood, the Earth will probably be... (giving his serious look) blown into complete oblivion. (The aliens are looking at him, again with Bud winking his eyes one time) Etno: If we don't recieve that package soon, we're doomed. (He was lowering his face with his depressed look and the group was afraid and scared. (Candy holding on to Gorgious and Stereo putting his hands on his back) Well, (with his happy look, getting out of his chair) I'd better go pay those bills before they get much more overdue. (The Aliens are reluctantly looking at each other. (Bud and Candy, Stereo and Gorgious) (Mailbox Etno is now again standing alone in the sidewalk along with the aliens looking at the window to see him waiting, but he has a frowny look with bloodshot lines from his eyes, then he gasps excitedly. Now, the mailman walks with a package from his bag.) Mailbox Etno: Yes! Bud, Candy, Gorgious & Stereo #1 & #2: Yes! (The mailman now again pulls Mailbox Etno's mouth wide open and puts the box in his mouth, plus he walks off again, whistling. Mailbox Etno has one stare at the box, until the moving truck actually stops in front of the Aliens' house and loads five boxes of stuff to move into the house plus drives off. Also, it appears to be three humans, including a boy with his parents, but the aliens are now looking at the window, strangely. The Boy takes the package from Mailbox Etno's mouth, and holds it, excitedly.) Boy: '''Cool! (The boy dashes, but Mailbox Etno gives a stare and now looks outside for him, getting into the sandbox, unwrapping the package.) '''Boy: Cool! (He was now hitting the object with a gray stone rock, but Mailbox Etno looks at him doing that, plus he gives another stare and now dashes back into the Aliens' house, going upstairs.) Mailbox Etno: No! Thirty-seven years I've waited! SMTV Chorus: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa! Mailbox Etno: (getting into the SMTV, pulling the lever with his flag and a very frustrated look) I'll be morphed, if I let that rotten, no good, little dadooza. (Transforming back to normal, dashing into the Aliens' attic, blocking the door in a panicked look.) He's got our part! Gorgious: (with the aliens in panic) But, if we don't get it back... Candy: (screaming) Ahh! We're all gonna die! (The aliens are now dashing and running around the attic.) Etno: Wait a minute! (Candy running) Hold on! (Bud running, but Etno with a serious look) Would everyone please... (yelling at the aliens in panic) STOP?!! (Now, the aliens stopped running and looked at him) We've got to get that part back! (putting his finger on his head) Now, think! How?! Bud: (with Stereo and Gorgious thinking) Eh, I don't know. Ehhh... We could trade him for it. Kids are always trading stuff. Stereo #1 & #2, Candy & Gorgious: Yeah! Etno: (happily) That's it! Gorgious: But..., but everything's packed up in the spaceship. Etno: Not everything. We still have one box left. (the box is in the right) And I have a feeling it's just our ticket out of here. (opening the box full of Earthling tempations for the boy, (including chocolate cigarettes, T-bone steaks, and stacks of comic books) Just as I suspected. A box full of Earthling temptations. This will definitely do the trick. SMTV Chorus: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa! (The aliens are now looking at the SMTV. He is now transformed into Kid Etno. Now, the boy is hitting the metal box with a wrecking bar, until Kid Etno actually comes up to him) Kid Etno: Hello. That's a very nice box, Can I play with your box too? Boy: Get your own box, you freak! (Kid Etno is looking at him with his eyes going right and left so strangely) Kid Etno: (with his finger up) Perhaps, we can negotiate. Would you like to... (looking at the boy with a happy stare on his face) trade? Boy: Hmmm. (thinking) What do you have to trade, freak? Kid Etno: (putting the box into the ground to show him some of his Earthling stuff) Take your pick. Comic books, chocolate cigarettes, bubble gum, fresh T-bone steaks. (showing the T-bone steak at him) Boy: Hmmm. (Kid Etno putting a T-bone steak down, and his eyes going left and right and left again) Boy: You give me all your stuff and I'll give you.... THIS! (The boy also punches and injures Kid Etno with yellow stars, white clouds, red, orange, and yellow explosion-like shaped stars plus a white planet Venus with a blue ring, but Kid Etno is injured.) Etno: (off background, muffled) I think we need a new approach. SMTV Chorus: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa! (The boy is hitting the metal box with a pickaxe, until Etno (as Poopy the Bear) comes up to him, waving his ape-like hand.) Etno '(as Poopy the Bear): Hello, little boy. (The Boy looking at him angrily) Do you know what day this is? Why it's sharing day in Happy Town! And uh... if you give me that box. Uh, I'll sing and dance for you. (The boy is showing Poopy the Bear's hand to give the box, singing as he walks off.) ''It's sharing day, '' ''it's time to play. '' ''To share your toys and will be king. '' ''A day for love, '' ''a day for flowers. Come on kids, '' ''we'll play for... (The Boy actually knocks Poopy the Bear off to the ground and his face is squashed in a wheel from his white car.) 'Boy: ' I hate Poopy the Bear! '''Etno (as Poopy the Bear): Can't say I like you either, kid. (The aliens are looking at the window in fear and panic, seeing the boy ramming their part with his car along with Etno's (Poopy the Bear) fur being scratched and ripped apart in his belly and arm) Candy: (gasping in horror, off background) Etno! He's... ramming over our part with a car! A car, Etno! Etno: (with a very serious look) That kid understands one thing and one thing only. (raising his muscle-like arm with his fist shaking) It's time to get serious. (pointing at the aliens with his eyes popping) You, get back to loading that ship! I'll take care of that delinquent. (The aliens are having a stare and now dashing) SMTV Chorus: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa! (Even though, the boy is jumping and twisting the metal box with his shoes and feet.) Boy: Emmph, eh, ah, emmph, eh. (Ramblo Etno's shadow is apporaching closer to the boy.) Huh? (He now appears with muscles, black hair and a red bandana, getting his Hyper-Pazooka OM-8 out with a range of bullets and now he's giving a very angry and serious, but heroic look on his face) Boy: Ramblo! (with his eyes going wider) My hero! Oh, I wanna be just like you when I grow up. (pointing at Ramblo Etno) Ramblo Etno: Well, if you want to be a one-man army (pointing his neck) like me, you must neutralize evil whenever it exists, (the Boy looking at him, off background) uphold justice, maintain good health by eating the right foods and above all... (showing his weapon like an advertisement) have your very own Johnny Ramblo Hyper-Pazooka OM-8! Yo! Boy: Cool! Ramblo Etno: Yea. It's yours, kid, if... you give me that box. Boy: (trying to give the metal box to Ramblo Etno) This stupid thing? Sure, Ramblo. Ramblo Etno: Thanks, kid. (Giving his Hyper-Pazooka OM-8 with the boy's huge, hyper smile on his face and the boy dashing off) Just won't regret it! (Etno is running with is rocket part along with the aliens, looking at him and he's talking and announcing to them that they're headed back to their home planet.) Etno: I've got the part! Now we can get off this forsaken heat or rubble. (The Aliens are shaking hands happily (Bud and Stereo, Candy and Gorgious) I'll install the part while you finish loading. (Etno is putting the back in the rocket parts' interior, but suddenly, the Boy finally approaches the Aliens' lab, along with Etno looking at him.) Boy: '''(off background) All right! Everybody freeze! (now with his red bandana, black hair and his Hyper-Pazooka OM-8) You freaks aren't going anywhere! Now, move away from that spaceship! '''Etno: But, there's an asteroid headed for Earth! That ship is our only chance of getting away! Boy: Asteroid headed for Earth, huh? (pointing the gun at Etno's mouth) Move it, freak! Ramblo will handle this! Etno: (muffled) Okie, dokie. (The Boy is pointing the gun closely at Etno and the aliens and now gets in their rocket and gets in the seat to drive it.) Boy: (excited, holding the steering wheel) Yee haw! Eh, eh. Just like Pa's old Chevy. (He now laughs and the rocket takes off ruining the Aliens' house roof. The backgrounds pans from the closeup of the Aliens, the aerial view of their house, the city, and Earth plus the skeleton astronaut. So, the rocket is on space with the asteroid was about to get closer to destroy the Earth which was exactly from three points of view.) Boy: (laughing insanely and evilly, putting the asteroid back the way it's been up, raising his arm and fist like a victory cheer with his voice echoing from space) Ramblo saves the day! (then blasting off into his own home planet, which he can never be seen again at all.) Yee haw! Etno: (holding the telescope and lever) Well, that the last we'll see of him. The spaceship will kick into auto-drive after he leaves the asteroid belt. And that kid will be enjoying himself on Farquharth Beach in the old neighborhood in no time. Gorgious: (Candy, Bud and Stereo, looking at his happy face) Farquarth Beach. Hmm. Lying in the light of the triple moons. Ah. (Candy and Stereo are closing their eyes, relaxingly.) Bud: But, Etno, can we go home too? (Etno was again lowering his face, depressed) Etno? Etno: Well, there's only one thing to do, Bud. (Now, Mailbox Etno was waiting patiently for the next package to come in the future, counting 36 years, 11 months and 30 days left) Only 36 years, 11 months and 30 days to go. (In the background, the Earth was now safe from danger and apocalypse which the Boy had saved it from the coming asteroid and the episode now fades in a black circle.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts